


The Angel Who Lost His Wings.

by leon1995



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fantasy, It's something I just thought of, No Storm in Arcadia Bay, Romance, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leon1995/pseuds/leon1995
Summary: And the wings of the blue-haired angel turned black and turned to dust, and the poor angel fell into the hands of sadness and loneliness.





	The Angel Who Lost His Wings.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is something that occurred so suddenly, so don't go kill me and with my story roads in time for now this in Hiatus, while I ferment some ideas.  
> And I wanted to let you know that I am looking for translators who want to help me, from Spanish to English.  
> Link of the story in Spanish:  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12832224/1/El-Ángel-que-Perdió-sus-Alas

_**The Angel Who Lost His Wings.** _

 

There was an angel with brown hair and another one with blue hair, the two angels were together because fate decided to join their paths, but one day fate saw the blue-haired angel with bad face and in a fit of evil, fate took his wings away.

Fate drove the brown-haired angel as far as it could by separating his ways, and convinced his brother of the time to keep them as far away as possible, and fate noticed how his wings began to wither, then fate asked the father of sadness and loneliness for help, death to take away the father of the blue-haired angel, and death took him away.

And the wings of the blue-haired angel turned black and turned to dust, and the poor angel fell into the hands of sadness and loneliness.

 And fate was satisfied with the evil he had done.

But his sister life, it didn't seem right to him what he did, and he convinced his brother love, so that the blue-haired angel would be happy again, and love searched among all his angels and found the right one, a blonde-haired angel, took the path of the blonde-haired angel's destiny and intertwined it with that of the blue-haired angel, and little by little the angel's happiness returned.

As the blue-haired angel had no wings to fly with, the blonde-haired angel gave him two paper wings and with them the angel gradually flew again. And life was happy, like love filled joy... but fate was not.

Fate was enraged, angry with life and love, and again asked for help from the father of sadness and loneliness, and evil decided to help her.

Evil sent his servants to destroy the joy of angels.

But life and love would not permit it, and they fought as hard as they could to protect the two angels, so sadness envisioned a diabolical plan, and told his father death to seek deep within him a demon who could disguise himself as an angel.

When he found it, death told him to bring the angel with blonde hair, and he did.

And the paper wings that the blonde-haired angel had given to the blue-haired angel, were broken and the poor blue-haired angel fell back into the hands of sadness and loneliness.

Discouraged, life and love moved away from fate.

And at first fate didn't bother her, but little by little she began to feel lonely, and every time she wanted to be with life or love, they just walked away, and left her alone.

When time realized what she had done, she told fate that she did not want to see her again, and she went away.

And then fate knew what the blue-haired angel felt.

Destiny repented.

When fate asked sadness, loneliness and death to leave the blue-haired angel alone, they said no, and continued to torment the blue-haired angel.

Without knowing what to do or who to turn to, fate went into despair, and then remembered her, the brown-haired angel.

Destiny searched, searched and searched for a long time until it found the path of the brown-haired angel, and with great care, fate took the destroyed path of the blue-haired angel, and began to unite it with that of the brown-haired angel.

But the blue-haired angel was angry and confused, and hard to trust again, it was very difficult for fate to heal the blue-haired angel's heart, for he knew nothing of joy, nor did he know love.

From afar the love and joy saw how difficult fate was to help the blue-haired angel, and little by little they approached to help.

Joy taught destiny, how to build trust, and love taught it how to repair a broken soul, and little by little the two angels smiled again.

Then destiny, joy and love searched for time.

And the time surprised by what they were getting decided to help them, and he asked his three children, the past, present and future to build two new wings of paper, and they gave them to the angel with blue hair.

At first the blue-haired angel was afraid to fly, but with the help of the brown-haired angel, he flew again.

When death, sadness and loneliness learned of what fate had done, they became angry with her, and did everything possible to hurt them again.

Then destiny took all the paths, and took them with it to where time was, and once there it gave them to time, for destiny knew that time alone could overcome death, sadness and loneliness.

But death told her that if to do so, the paths were decided by the angels, and there would be no more destiny, therefore she would disappear.

Fate smiled and told him that now the angels would make their own destiny.

And once fate gave him the roads to time, it disappeared.

Y…

The sound of the knock on the door knocked Kate out of her passageway;

 **Max** : Kate, are we going to be late?

 **Kate** : Or, yes, in a moment Max.

He took her purse on the floor, took her keys, and opened the door, just to see Max by Chloe's side, with Dana, Victoria, Alyssa and Stella. Today they were going to a concert, one of Max's favorite bands, and as a sign of friendship Victoria got 7 tickets, to be able to go.

 **Victoria** : God we're already late, it took you so long Marsh. Victoria asked irritatingly.

 **Kate** : It was nothing, I was just working on a new story. Kate just answered.

 **Max** : I'm dying to read it. Max commented, with a small smile on his face.

 **Chloe** : What's it about? Chloe asked, along with the group of girls on their way out.

Kate smiled and simply said:

_About an angel who lost his wings, and how he got them back._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you liked it, the reviews are always welcome.


End file.
